thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aiden's Journey, Episode Five: You Must Be Shroomish-ing!
Preview: Aiden encounters the Shroomish from before, and realizes its determination and strong will to follow him. He values the Pokémon and decides to capture it to bring along on his journey. But, as with any battle in the wild, it takes cunning and skill. Does Aiden have the ability to prove himself capable of capturing wild Pokémon like he has done so many times in the past? ' Aiden: "Not you again." ' Aiden: "Shroomish, is there a particular reason that you're following me?" ' Aiden: "Shroomish, do you want me to capture you? I already have a Shroomish, and another that evolved. But, I do like your determination and your resolve in following me for as long as you have." *Stands up and smiles* "I suppose I owe you an official battle." *Activates a Pokeball and tosses it out; Litorse appears onto the field* "Are you ready, Shroomish?" *Shroomish readies itself to battle* "Alright. You can have the first move then." *Shroomish jumps into the air and fires seeds as projectiles* "Litorse, dodge and use Impact!" ' Aiden: "Litorse, charge Shroomish with Impact, then follow with Flare Helix!" Aiden: "Drain Punch...hm..." ' Aiden: "Put up a good fight. I appreciate a Pokémon that puts all of its strength into a battle. Never holding back. That's what I like most." *Returns Litorse and activates an empty Pokeball. Walks to Shroomish and kneels down in front of it* "Shroomish, I wanna welcome you to the team. I'm proud to battle you." *The Pokeball bounces off of Shroomish and opens, pulling it inside and closing. The ball wobbles around before stopping, indicating Shroomish being captured. He picks the device up from the ground and smiles* "Welcome. I promise that you will become very strong." ' Aiden: "I never knew a tree could grow like that. The Opole Region does have some interesting detail to it that I never saw in my journeys through the other regions." ' Aiden: "Jessica?" Jessica: "Aiden! I finally got through to you! It took a long time to get this code to work." Aiden: "Hm, you never were good with technology." Jessica: "Hey, not cool, Aiden!" Aiden: *Smiles* "It's good to finally talk to you again, Jessica. It's been a couple months since we last talked." Jessica: "It's good to see you, too. How are you doing since we last talked?" Aiden: "I've been exploring new places in the Opole Region. It's a really amazing place to be." Jessica: "I can't wait to finally visit it. I'll be arriving there in four more months." Aiden: "Not giving me too much time to train, are you?" Jessica: "Not really. Oh. I was meaning to ask you about making any new friends since being there." Aiden: "Not really. There's this one kid that I keep running in to. But he's on his own journey. Same with me." Jessica: "Always the loner. I might not be good with technology, but you're even worse with people." Aiden: "Whatever. I can't have people traveling with me. They'd just get in my way." Jessica: "What about me? Could I travel with you if I was able to?" Aiden: "Well...um..." ' Aiden: "That Pokémon didn't look like any I've seen in this area yet. I should investigate it." Brianna: "Kokurai, the Spark Trickster Pokémon. Kokurai generate electricity through their fur while hopping. If startled, their fur can be changed to large spines to repel enemies." Aiden: "Interesting. I think Kokurai would make a great addition to the team." *Throws a Pokeball and Litorse appears* "Litorse, let's win this battle." Litorse: "Litorse!" ("Right!") Aiden: "Litorse, use Impact!" Category:Episodes when someone catches a Pokemon Category:Episode when a Pokemon's gender is confirmed Category:Episodes when a Main Character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes when someone catches a Shiny Pokemon